Fine porcelain dolls and other statuary are prized by collectors and as display pieces. They may be permanently attached to a display stand, but many collectors would prefer that the doll be conveniently removable from the stand for a variety of reasons. Thus, dolls have been attached to the stands by wire loops, pins projecting into sleeves, magnet and ferrous plate, and other constructs.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved removable attachment of doll to stand, wherein the doll can be easily attached and removed without damage to either the doll or to the stand, and which provides either fixed or rotatable alignment whith respect to the stand.